


Best Wrong Number Ever

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [33]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Reconnecting with a former high school lover due to a wrong number was the best wrong number mistake that Kevin had ever made in his life.





	Best Wrong Number Ever

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt #23 (AU) Wrong Number!AU

Breathing heavy as he slammed into the body below him. His hands gripped the strong hands on the headboard as he quickly trusted into the body that was beneath him, Feeling steamy hot breath against his sweaty chest above his left nipple. He groaned as he felt his need rise even higher then it was.

 

Kevin couldn't catch his breath as the man above him shoved himself even deeper inside him. “More. Deeper. Rougher. Harder.” Were the words that he managed to get out in between fifty quick breaths. His hole felt stretched like never before. He bit the skin against his lips. He heard the man above him grunt low and deep in the back his throat.

 

He couldn't hold in any longer. His body came and came hard inside the man whom he found himself inside. He sunk down until there was no inch of space between their bodies. He felt the other man's hands on his sweaty back as he ever slowly moved up and down. He just wanted to enjoy this moment. He wanted to just enjoy being in this amazing body.

 

Kevin's right hand rose to gently stroke the side of the man's face whom was lazily still moving inside him after the most awesome of all organisms. He knew that the other man wasn't trying to work themselves up once more. He was just simply enjoying the connection that they found with one another.

 

Moose turned his head to allow his lips to connect to Kevin's neck as he simply took in the scent of the other man beneath him.

 

Kevin sighed. “I'm so glad that I dialed the wrong number.” His body moved so he could allow Moose to know that he wanted to move so that Moose would be on the bottom.

 

Moose allowed Kevin's body to lift and twist. He kept trusting gently and slowly into the other man as his back made contact with the mattress. He lifted his head so he could capture Kevin's mouth with his own. Slipping his tongue into Kevin's hot craven of a mouth. A mouth that he hadn't been able to enter since Sophomore year of High school. He deepened the kiss as began to slam into Kevin's once more.

 

Kevin pulled his mouth away. He willed his body not to allow Moose to set a wild pace. “Hey Moose slow down. We got time.” He breathed out as his gentle eyes met the worried and sad eyes of the man beneath him. “We got time.” He breathed out once more as the other man finally allowed his body to slow back down.

 

“I'm sorry Kevin.” Moose whispered as he ever slowly began to stop his trusting. He gently started to pull Kevin to the side.

 

Kevin prevented Moose from moving him from on top of him. He laid down his head onto Moose's chest and set the pace once more.

 

“I'm so sorry that I walked away from you in high school.” Moose's sad voice spoke in the silence.

 

Kevin lifted his head to meet the sparkling eyes of Moose. “It wasn't our time back in high school.” His right hand rose to gently trace the blonde man's right cheekbone. “This is our time. Right now.”

 

Hope filled Moose. “So this isn't just a one time deal.” He couldn't keep the slight fear from his face.

 

Kevin leaned down and gently placed his mouth against Moose's into a gentle and light but very meaningful kiss. He lifted his head and rested his head against his lover's. “This is not a one time deal for me.”

 

Moose's arms rose to gently wrap around Kevin's back and gently pressed him even more into Kevin. His pace remained slow and loving. “Nor for me.” He breathed out.

 

The two lovers simply allowed their moving bodies to speak of their love for the other as they feel asleep still moving against one another.

 


End file.
